The Tale Of Two Turks
by RecklessWonder
Summary: A possible two shot on the beginnings of a relationship between two people married to their job.


**AN:** Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm starting to really love this pairing. Might be a one shot, might not be. ;) Sex and swearing!

* * *

**Lectric Lover**

* * *

**One stressful day in the office, one drunken night at home;**

* * *

"Yo, Elena, Elena, Elena." Sang out a voice, desperate for attention.

"What?" Elena shot back, annoyed.

"Your lookin' particularly fine today." Reno said back, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked her up and down.

"Get on with your work Reno, I don't care." Elena replied, not even looking at him, automatically smoothing down her clothes.

"You will one day, baby, don't lie to yourself."

Elena ignored the voice that had been floating across their busy and stressful office for the past few hours. The conversations had ranged from flirting, complaining, flirting, questions, flirting, how much their boss was a hard ass and flirting. Elena was used to the fire that Reno brought, as she brought the wind – ever changeable, and Rude was the sea, calm until he had to be stormy. They all worked together in harmony, unless Reno was annoying her as he frequently was.

Though Reno had recently been flirting more regularly and with a lot more passion. Elena had managed to ignore him so far and managed to not get too drunk around him encase her composure slipped. Him with a drink in him was like a light bomb, and she wasn't going to get too close to the flame and risk being burned. Reno changed his mind as often as the weather changed, he could be into someone one day and sleeping with another the next day. Today was a day where flirting was a way to take his mind off the stress and to make her laugh. It wasn't working.

Today was too stressful day, a contract they desperately needed was slipping out of their hands and reach, fast. Elena needed to file the correct paperwork then Rude and Reno had to collect the right _person _to make their project come alive. Elena tried not to think of the force they had put into their suspects during the time they were first collecting information, she knew if she started thinking, she'd never stop. That wasn't important just now as everybody knew if you had anything to hide from Shinra, you'd better run and hide to the other side of the globe not admit you have information and boast. Elena and the other two guys had been working on this for months, so far. It was vital and all their jobs, effort and time had gone into it. It couldn't fail, not now, not ever. Elena had felt positive about gaining it, until the screen lit up in a way she didn't want it to.

"No no no no no," She muttered under her breath, slapping the computer keys, "No no no no this isn't happening!"

Attracted by her muttering, Reno and Rude approached the blonde's desk holding their breaths... And wits. Reno stepped forward and pulled the files from her hands while Rude glanced at the screen. The information, paperwork and files that had taken them over six months to comply, legally, was falling apart in front of them. Elena had been put in charge of the operation despite her better judgement and her experience. In front of her it was falling apart and proving that she would...

_Fail. _

Elena tried to get through the companies overdrive to correct her mistake, and possibly the worst mistake to make so close to managing to get the contract. She was soon informed she had been blocked from the overdrive causing her ID to freeze, not letting her use any form of ID. Game over.

Rude raced back to his desk to try and get back into the machine on his ID, soon to be blocked as well. He swore and hit the desk, throwing himself in a chair, in uncharacteristic display of emotion. Reno glanced at Elena over the notes and shrugged, he knew that the case was hopeless. They needed to have one of the Turks with ID being able to get into the database and other systems while the two week ban was enforced, one of the many security risks that Elena absolutely despised being blocked for two weeks over trying to save the company not steal private information. Elena buried her head in her hands and, for once, didn't shake off the comforting hand on her shoulder from the loud mouth Turk.

In half an hour, they gave up and Rude, the calmest of the three and most likely able to speak them out of possibly being dismissed, phoned up Tseng to deliver the bad news. Not that everybody didn't already know already considering the disgusted looks the Turks were getting by passer-by employees and the gossip that was going around Shinra. Elena began packing her things away and looked around the office, wonderingly, maybe she should pack up her desk too and live in exile. She knew that nobody would employ a fellow Turk so she might as well leave. Reno responded by talking louder and louder above the quiet hum of the machines until Elena shut them off completely looking for something to do. As she walked past Reno, he grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry 'Lena, everything's gonna work out, yo!"

"No it wont Reno. You're dreaming. I'm going to be fired and kicked out here in two minutes, might even be arrested if I'm lucky." Elena replied dejectedly.

They both fell silent, who knows with Shinra what they'd do?

Three hours later, Rude had managed to smooth over the situation and stop them all for ending up in the street and left to negotiate with the contractors using Reno's ID. Reno was planning on going home and getting drunk. Elena was planning on going back to her own home and sitting in the shower for a few hours cursing everyone. And that she did.

That was until a few hours later, Reno turned up at her house with two bottles of wine, a bottle of whisky and smile. Leaning up against the door that Elena had reluctantly opened when she saw her co-worker, Elena couldn't help but admit how pleased she was to see him. She had royally fucked up today but still had the support of her co-workers, who brought comforts of alcohol and cheap laughs. Elena decided to not to be too cautious for once and let this plan run on, she deserved it after such a rubbish day.

"Let me in, we'll get drunk, curse our jobs, argue where we're going to run away to and wake up in each others arms!"

"Sure Reno, everything but the last one." Elena snorted, letting him in.

Reno looked around the apartment as he came crashing in and laughed at how ridiculously homely the apartment was for someone who was married to her work. She had throw cushions, a proper fire and a fluffy carpet which Reno immediately found out to be extremely comfortable as he crashed down on it. Elena came through with glasses and found him lying down, face down, with his arms and legs all over the place. Elena's heart melted and she walked over to him, hearing her footsteps Reno grinned and rested his head on it's side.

"Fancy joining me in a lay down?" Reno joked, voice slightly mumbled.

Elena started to laugh at how ridiculous this all looked, how stressed she was caused her to laugh even harder and Reno soon joined in, laughing hysterically, which made Elena laugh even more. When Reno rolled on his side and pulled her down with him, she didn't object but lay on the floor with him laughing away. She paid a lot of the flooring so she might as well enjoy it. When they both calmed down, they sat up on the comfy large armchair and started to drink. The few hours went by and apart from using the bathroom or lighting candles, neither of them moved much or spoke much. The silence was comfortable and they both didn't feel like talking about the day at work, Elena was glad for that, she had enough thoughts in her head that she didn't feel like hearing anyone else's.

"For a chick who's never home, your place is fuckin' like a palace," Reno remarked waving an arm around, "How the fuck do you keep the place so clean?"

"You ever head of a wash cloth?" Elena joked.

"Is that one of those things that you do when you clean up after yourself," Reno shuddered, "How domesticated, yuck."

"Yeah shame you've never heard of one, Reno, you might have been even more handsome if you scrubbed up a bit more and..."

Elena stopped suddenly and drank the rest of her drink in silence, hoping the other Turk wouldn't take her words for real. She hoped he was too drunk to take it all in. She didn't want these feelings resurfacing when she'd learned to ignore them and ignore his jokes. Reno was bad for her and she was bad for him. They were both two lonely people. Well, Reno maybe wasn't but she was and Reno couldn't help her. Neither did she want him too. She came to from her thoughts when Reno dropped his drink on the glass coffee table and leaned towards her. His eyes bright, he leaned in so close that Elena could count every freckle on his nose, his scars looked more intimidating then cool up close and the strange expression in his face looking at her.

"Even more handsome, huh?" Reno quoted at her.

"Reno, I just... I just don't know..."

"You said it 'Lena, not me, yo."

Elena turned away from him, she hated the fact that he knew her through and through. Maybe his flirting at work wasn't just him being a jerk but she didn't want to find out if it wasn't or was. She worked with him! They were friends, they sometimes went to Seventh Heaven to drink and she supported him and vice versa. Elena felt her resolve weaken even when she ran all her arguments through her head and didn't even resist when Reno shuffled closer to her and turned her face gently in his hand.

"I wouldn't hurt you but I know what you wanna."

Elena looked at the sincere green eyes, no jokes there. She downed the rest of her drink and kissed him. He kissed her back, harder and ran his strong, soft hands down her back, pressing his body against hers. Elena could feel the drunk recklessness in the kiss and she could definitely agree with the hundreds of girls who had been around Reno, he was a damn fine kisser. Reno stood up, leaving her to confusedly pout in the air, and let him drag her by the hand onto the floor both stumbling slightly due to the alcohol consumed.

"What's with the floor Reno?" Elena whispered.

"'T's comfy." He whispered back, wiggling his eyebrows.

Elena decided not to ask, Reno was strange and wonderful without asking questions. She lay back down, again, on the floor with him and they continued kissing. The kissing progressing to Reno gently laying her on her back and him climbing on top of her as he managed to both kiss her, mutter filth under his breath into her ears and undo her blouse. Elena wriggled, she wasn't sure if she should help him, hit him or kick him. Reno laughed and gripped her legs between his.

"Wanna wrestle?"

Elena giggled and shoved him, barely moving him. For a tall runt, he was sure strong as he managed to lift her from the carpet so he could throw away her blouse to some corner of her living room and put her back down again. Unashamedly staring at her bra and chest. Usually Elena would have been embarrassed if she was sleeping with a different man but with Reno it was easy. She was usually self-conscious about the scars on her chest that she had got when attacked by the Sephiroth clones but Reno just grinned at her, then ran his tongue along them. He had been there when it happened and him kissing them, made her feel sexier then she had ever felt before. Elena began to feel impatient and she started unbuttoning Reno's shirt and tearing it over his head, making his hair even more untameable as he patiently watched, waiting for the right time to move. Rolling them both over, Elena went on top and started unbuttoning his trousers, ignoring the fact she was still in her skirt and bra, while Reno put his hands behind his head, completely relaxed.

Elena, glad she was strong as she was for once, managed to coerce the trousers down Reno's long, agile legs and was shocked to see that he wasn't wearing any kind of underwear and the legend that was Reno Junior raised up to meet her. Just as she was considering saying anything or doing anything, Reno flipped them back over and smirked down at her, bending to whisper in her ear.

"The legends true then or did you think it was my EMT?" He said with a kiss.

Elena shook her head, rolling her eyes. Still a jerk even when naked and tried to flip them back over but Reno held firm so she couldn't even jolt him. Deciding the play dirty she grabbed his hair and tried to drag him down but instead Reno moaned and unconsciously ground his hips between her legs. Elena saw white and dropped his hair. Self control gone, Reno tore her skirt from her body, ripped off her shoes, took her bra off her breasts with his teeth and plunged his hand inside her knickers. Elena rolled around during this, no longer fighting this, Reno no longer pinning her but she having no desire to wrestle or move him. Moaning, she begged in her head that Reno would do something anything, and she wouldn't have to beg him or make him.

Reno took his hand out her underwear and lay down completely on-top of Elena, kissing her again while rubbing his body against hers. Elena could feel the effect of him moving against her body and she could feel herself being effected. She was enjoying the kisses, on her lips, her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder and her pulse but she needed more.

"Reno..." She was shocked to hear how breathy she sounded, "Reno?"

"Yo," Reno replied, stopping kissing her skin.

"I haven't... Uh, got anything to make this safe."

"Neither do I," Reno admitted, "Do you want to stop?"

"Might be best to, don't want anything to happen."

"I could pull out, it wont cause any problems, yo, and I'm clean. I get checked so you wouldn't catch any nasty surprises despite what Tseng says about my handsome ass!"

"Promise me you will, Reno." Elena found herself saying.

"I abs-fucking-lutely double pinky promise, 'Lena."

Elena grabbed him and pulled him to her level, damning his height, and sealed it with a kiss. Reno responded to the kiss and they wrapped up in each other. Elena being the brave one and gripping Reno Junior first, hearing the hiss come from her co-worker and knowing she was doing right. Reno responded by kissing her hard on the neck and rubbing his hip against her centre, making her thrash slightly, gripping onto the slim body hard enough to leave marks. Reno grinned against her neck and reached between them, holding himself, Elena braced herself for the breach... It had been a while and while Reno adjusted himself, he locked in her eyes then slid gently into her willing body. Stalling while she adjusted to his length and girth, both which didn't match his scrawny body or his little boy looks, he held her hard in his arms and with his free hand he brushed away the blonde hair that had fallen across her face. Impatient again, Elena tried to move against Reno to get him moving only to see a innocent face looking back at her... He would only move if she asked for it, the jerk.

"Reno..."

"Mhm?" He hummed into her skin.

"If you don't move I'm going to shove your EMT so far up your ass, you'll be coughing it for weeks."

Reno smirked at her feisty response and without warning, slammed her body against his so he slid right inside her. Elena screamed out, ignoring the arrogant jokes Reno would forever subject her to, and moved with him dimly aware of him moving away from her to lean on top of her. Resting his arms on either side of her head, Reno pinned her arms and down and kissed her neck hard as he started thrusting in her. Elena wriggled and moaned at the pressure she felt beginning to build.

"_Reno, oh Reno!"_

Reno reached between them and started touching Elena, rubbing against her centre making her moan louder as they moved with each other. In one steady move, and in a position they didn't know how they got into, Reno had Elena's legs on his shoulders, his fingers against her clit and pounding her into the ridiculously soft carpet as he practically bent her backwards to kiss her. Elena screamed and half responded to the kiss, too busy to care as she felt the pressure raising. She felt Reno's abs tense and relax with her chest heaving up and down as they both moved together. Her hands gripped what it could of the carpet and Elena opened her eyes only to see Reno shut his tight as he felt the pleasure in his veins that were coursing through hers.

"_Lena... Lena... Oh I'm gonna...!" _

Elena felt him pounding her even harder and when he said that, she let go and felt her own release that mingled with his. They both shouted together and Reno dropped on-top of her shaking body, holding her closer then she'd ever been held as he closed his eyes trying to avoid falling asleep yet. There was something nagging her underneath the shivers that still rocked her body and even though Reno was gently stroking her skin, Elena couldn't stop shivering with the aftermath. Remembering why her mind was nagging her, Reno soon felt a slap against his forehead and he opened a surprised green eye.

"You were meant to pull out!" Elena protested, wriggling slightly.

"Lena, it'll be fine, we pinky promised." He mumbled into her skin.

Elena knew this would come back and slap her but she was too tired, too sated to care. Stretching her legs out as Reno lowered them gently off his shoulders, she held him close and accepted his gentle kisses. Just as she was going to say something to Reno, something that wouldn't make this awkward or like a terrible drunken one night stand, she fell soundly asleep to Reno running his hands through her hair. Elena felt the horribleness of the day run off her, unaware of how things were going to change, for the better or the worse. Where two lonely people might have found company, in each other.


End file.
